Percy Jackson What we Learned
by v.boss101101
Summary: The current storyline is undecided, so help me decide. Rated M because I have no idea where this story will go.
1. My Wise Girl

I just got back to my cabin from sparring with some of the year round campers. Because I had decided to go to Camp a little earlier this year, and the only thing I could think about was the love of my life, Annabeth. She was supposed to be arriving in 3 days, the day most of the other campers arrived. But me being me, still feared the worst, just because we had slain giants, that doesn't mean that monsters are not out there, and can take you by surprise. Either way, I knew my wise girl could handle herself. In the distance, I heard the infamous sound that meant, dinner. As I was walking to the pavilion I heard one of the campers yell "Hey Percy, Can we spar later?"

Without really thinking about it I just yelled "Bring it man" back, because all I could think about was Annabeth.

 **Alright, that's the end of the teaser, but it would be great if someone could tell me which way to push the story, Percy becomes a gamer, he becomes a god (With or without the others), he meets or becomes chaos. Also, another thing to be thinking about is whether you want Annabeth to die or not. Comment Below**


	2. The Pain

I was thinking throughout dinner about how I was finally going to propose to my Wisegirl. Of course though when I first told Athena she said no, but after we made an agreement, I just had to run a few errands for her if you catch my drift. So a few Golden apples, and rare items later, I got her blessing to marry Annabeth.

As soon as dinner ended I walked over to the beach and decided to lay down and just think about how I would finally propose. Finally, I got an idea, I would take her to the beach, and propose. Now that I had my idea, I decided to use my last 30 minutes before bed hone in on my Godly powers.

A couple hundred title waves later, it was time to go to bed. I adventured off to my cabin and got ready to go to bed, but right before I fell to sleep, I felt an odd, long lasting shiver run through me. But I put it off as a body reflex to something and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door, taking a glance through the windows it must have been almost 10 o'clock. So I got dressed and went to the door to see Grover outside. When I opened the door he started yelling things incoherently. I responded with "Slow down buddy, I can't understand a thing you are saying"

With that, he finally became audible and said "Percy... we just got word that early this morning that a satyr saw Annabeth..."

There were so many things floating around my head with his unfinished sentence, and me being me had to ask "and". Then I noticed the tears running down Grover's face. It looked like he tried to open his mouth and respond multiple times before he finally got some words out

"And she was n-no longer alive, I'm so sorry Percy, the satyr said she was already dead, and it appeared to go quickly". It took a while, but when the words finally registered, I just stood there in shock, for how long I don't know, at first the tears came, then they started coming even harder, the sobs and tears came like a torrential downpour. I started to hear the waves on the beach pick up on the beach, as the sea was reacting to my emotions. I slowly got a hold of myself after what seemed to be hours. But slowly that sorrow and pain turned into rage.

I turned to see Grover still there with me, but we were sitting on a bench. I looked right at Grover and asked: "Does anyone have any idea what monster did this?" with venom in my voice.

Grover just stared at the ground and answered: "By the time the satyr got there the monster was already gone". At this point, I was absolutely furious with myself that I was not there to help her. All I did was stand up and run to the beach, it was there that I took out my anger on the water well sobbing as the reality hit me. Ever since the Giant war ended, people have been slowly growing away from me, I think it's because I bring up memories of the war, because I was the hero. But I think it's mainly because they see me as more of a machine than a human. They think that I can be turned on for war, then off after. But most of that would be my fault, considering I try to look like the hero, the rock who doesn't need emotional support after going through Tartus and fighting in the war. But with Annabeth gone, one of the only people who didn't start to grow away, gone I had nothing else to do but let it out. As I was doing this, I was completely oblivious to what was going on around me, but then I heard someone say "Percy, calm down so we can talk about this"

 _Poseidon's perspective_

After Athena broke the news to all of us Olympians, I felt terrible that Percy would have to go through this after being so in love and ready to propose. I also felt bad for Athena as her favorite daughter had just died. Us gods try not to pick favorites, but it happens naturally. As I was helping some of the guards down in Atlantis come up with a new rotation, I felt the beach along Camp Half-Blood being disturbed, upon closer inspection I felt my son taking out his anger there after everything that has happened.

After about an hour, Percy was still trying to kill the water, so I decided to flash over to him because either way, I would still be needing him for something else important tomorrow. Once I flashed there, he didn't even notice me, I let him continue for another 20 minutes until I said: "Percy, calm down so we can talk about this".

Right when I started talking Percy jumped and whipped his head around and stopped with the water onslaught, however, he kept crying. I walked up to him and let him cry, but soon after he fell asleep due to sheer exhaustion. I slowly walked back into the water and took him to his room in Atlantis.

 **Review with your ideas!**

 **More dialogue soon.**


End file.
